Behind a Closed Door
by souplover9
Summary: What does Chloe discover when she hears voices behind a bedroom door? Fluff. One shot. Clois.


**A/N: **Hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Reviews appreciated.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

-------

The petite blonde Daily Planet reporter made her way up the Talon's stairs to her cousin's apartment. She wasn't supposed to have arrived until tomorrow but she had finished her work early and her class was canceled for tomorrow so she decided to head down to Smallville.

She gently knocked on the door and waited for Lois to open but there was no reply, so she knocked again, this time a bit louder. Still no response. Concerned, Chloe tried twisting the door knob. That didn't work either, so she banged on the door, calling out her cousin's name.

Great, the only time Lois _chose_ to lock her apartment had to be the day she decided to pay her a surprise visit.

The blonde reporter frowned. She knew that Lois was home; the sound of rock music could be heard drifting through the door and smelled the aroma of Martha Kent's famous home cooked fried chicken. Someone apparently had had a good lunch. She let out a sigh, and dug into her purse. Pulling out her keys, she searched for the piece of metal that would open Lois' door. Chloe quickly inserted the key into the lock and stepped inside.

She was taken aback. The music was much louder inside than it was at the door. Making her way to the stereo, she turned it off and stood in the middle of the living room. The brunette was nowhere in sight.

The only time Lois turned her music up loud was when she was exercising or when she was grumpy. If she was the latter, then she would be on her couch eating a pint of ice cream. But neither were the case.

"Clark, the music turned off." Lois' voice drifted lazily towards Chloe.

"You probably turned on the sleep timer," he replied.

"The what?"

"The sleep timer; it's the small grey button on the bottom of your stereo remote that says 'sleep'?"

"What about it?"

Clark sighed, "you probably set the timer on it so it shuts off after a certain amount of time."

"I couldn't have. I never use it."

"Does it really matter?" Clark asked with a sigh.

"Yes, it helps me relax," Lois argued.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Clark said. "I came here to—"

"Quit with the dramatics. You know what I mean," she interrupted.

Chloe frowned. What was Clark doing here?

Her older cousin suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Clark asked, evidently confused.

"You're tickling me."

Chloe curiously moved towards the bedroom door. What were they doing in there? Well, whatever it was, she was going to find out. She was about to knock on the door but the Clark's voice stopped her.

"I'll show you tickle," he huskily voiced in a teasing manner.

Chloe's eyebrows were about to disappear into her hairline. Was Clark flirting with Lois? She had heard them banter, but flirt? Sure, even if they didn't realize it, but never in this way.

"Oh really?" she asked playfully.

"Yes."

"You wouldn't dare," Lois replied teasingly.

What was going on? As much as alarms of "stay away" rang in Chloe's head, her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"How much you wanna bet?"

Lois pretended to ponder it for a few seconds, then replied, "How 'bout we not, and we finish what you started."

"You sure?" he said mischievously.

Chloe's jaw dropped open as she stood in disbelief. Was she hearing them correctly?

"Yes. Now get back here to the task at hand."

"If you want..."

"I do. Now hurry up before you have to leave," she commanded.

There was a brief moment of silence before Lois's voice could be heard.

"Oh… that feels so good!"

"Lower…. No… no...Yes! That's the spot."

Chloe's eyes were about to pop out of her head. She was too shocked to think about moving away from the door. What were they doing in there?

"I'm not pushing too hard am I?" Clark asked.

"No. It's perfect," Lois breathed out.

"Come back up… in-between my… oh yeah, right there," she demanded. "Harder… harder… that's perfect."

Chloe slid down the wall, bedroom door. She buried her head in her arms and thought of baseball. Baseball was a safe topic. She groaned; baseball wasn't working. She moved over to the couch, but that didn't help her much. She stomped on the rug in frustration. Why did she have to be so damn curious?

A wave of sadness washed over the blond youth. Why didn't they tell her that they were together? They were her two best friends. She buried her face in her hands as the noise continued to float through the door.

A muffled moan escaped Lois.

"Smallville?"

"Yeah Lo?"

"You've gotten better since last time."

"Last time was a week ago," he chuckled.

"So?"

He laughed.

Chloe's brows disappeared from view. This had happened more than once? Anger started to steam through her veins. What did she do to deserve this treatment? Sure, she had had the biggest crush on Clark since high school, but she had moved on when they had graduated. Her feelings for him were buried.

"What did you do to improve? Pick up one of those books for dummies?" she teased.

"The bookstore was sold out."

Chloe inserted her index finger into her ear and began cleaning. She must have heard wrong.

Lois burst into laughter. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd pick one up and learn some new techniques."

Chloe's jaw fell open. Anger simmered away as confusion replaced the former emotion. What was going on?

"You never fail to amuse me Smallville."

Another pause filled the living room.

"Quit moving Lois"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Do I need to pin you down?" he asked slyly.

"Haven't you learned by now that I like movement?" she replied.

Chloe sat motionless attempting to figure out why they would keep their relationship a secret from her. Wallowing in sadness, her attention drifted away from the activity behind the bedroom door.

There was silence, with the occasional moan from Lois for the next five minutes. All the while she sat on the couch, trying to figure out why she didn't leave; the only thing that came to mind was that her curiosity was getting the best of her. The silence was interrupted by a timer going off.

"Clark… five more minutes," Lois mumbled.

"Sorry Lo. I can't. I have to go help mom prepare for her dinner party tonight."

"Ugh! Smallville! Please?"

Whoa. Was Lois asking for something? This was new. Chloe got off the couch and made her way towards the door, once again.

"No," he responded with a teasing tone.

"Come on, you know you want to. I just got a new toy and I want to use it to its full extent."

"I'll tell you what. I'll come back later tonight, and we can do it again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'll give me some additional practice."

"See, I knew you'd come around."

"Ha-ha. Cute, Lo. I'll just come back with you and I can finish."

"Alright. Now get out so I can put my clothes back on."

Clark said nothing but made his way towards the door. Chloe panicked, jumped off the couch, picked up her purse, and made a mad dash for the front door. She had just shut the front door when best friend emerged from the bedroom.

Chloe stood at the door, trying her best to act nonchalant. She took in a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"Hey, Chlo." he warmly greeted his best friend once the door was open.

"Hey, Clark," she replied, avoiding his eyes. Her shoes, she thought, had never been so interesting. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I had some stuff I had to do with Lois. I thought you weren't in town till tomorrow," Clark stated, eyebrows furrowed.

'_Stuff'_…sure, Chloe thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Um… I finished my work at the Planet early and I don't have class tomorrow," she replied, trying her best to stay casual. "So, where's my cousin?"

"She's changing," he replied, implications not realized.

The blond was about to ask him for more information about what he was doing there when the sound of squeaking hinges caught her attention. It was her cousin. Her hazel eyes sparkled with glee and she had the wildest, most satisfied smile Chloe had ever seen.

The door was left open and the reporter's inquisitiveness forced her to peak inside. Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she saw in the middle of her cousin's bedroom: a massage table.

**-End-**


End file.
